<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at me, Ace (Sabo's memories) by eustasstic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051089">Look at me, Ace (Sabo's memories)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic'>eustasstic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Amnesia, Angst, Dead Portgas D. Ace, Dressrosa (One Piece), Dressrosa Arc, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sabo had amnesia, corrida coliseum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Sabo all this time? Why didn't he worry about finding his brothers? What did he feel about what happened in the Marineford war?</p><p>A One Shot where we'll describe Sabo's memories, how he ended up entering the Revolutionary Army and why he never contacted Ace or Luffy, even after the death of the first one.</p><p>[Adaptation of one of my first fics, from many years ago, which was published on two other sites]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at me, Ace (Sabo's memories)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time ago I thought in my very first fanfics, so uh...recently I found them again and saved this one I wanted to bring back again TuT it's the most decent one I wrote x'D</p><p>Now I decided to translate it to share it with more people uwu</p><p>I got really surprised the amount of words I wrote, which increased a bit more after I edited it. Now I wish I could have that level inspiration hahaha </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was standing in the Corrida Coliseum, looking up at the sky and with his right arm raised to full length in a victory pose. However, a few minutes ago he had met Luffy in the hallways again, and he couldn't help but feel the guilt and pain again.</p><p>- Why didn't you let us know you were alive?</p><p>Luffy, his sworn younger brother, asked with crystal clear eyes, about to cry again.</p><p>
  <em>The truth is that I don’t know. At that time ... I didn't think it was necessary.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that explosion on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Goa, caused by the firing of a cannonball that a Tenryuubito sent to his small ship, he woke up in a bed with bandages and a white patient robe. His whole body ached too much and his left side of his face was bandaged up to the eye.</p><p>He didn't remember anything. Not even his name.</p><p>The first person he saw was Ivankov, and given his strange appearance, the poor boy was startled with a cry.</p><p>- G-Get away from me, stranger! –He yelled as he hid under the blanket.</p><p>Truth be told, that hadn't been very polite of him, but he had just woken up in a strange place and had no memory of his life.</p><p>Immediately, a man with long black hair entered the room, with a red tattoo on the left side of his face that looked like a strange pattern of crosses. He looked vaguely familiar to him, but he began to feel his head throb as he tried to force himself to remember.</p><p>The black-haired man introduced himself as Dragon, and with a calm countenance he explained about the explosion of his small boat and that before that they had spoken in the city. He also told him that he rescued him and took him with him because I believed that there was still hope in the world, because he; still a child, he knew what was important and what was not.</p><p>He told him that his name was Sabo. But as much as he wanted to remember something else about his identity, Sabo was beginning to feel worse.</p><p>Dragon advised him not to try too hard and that it was best to rest.</p><p>- When your memory returns, they will return. Don't try too hard, you need to sleep.</p><p>He also informed him that Iva-san was a good person, despite his strange appearance, and that he had tended to his injuries. Sabo thanked the purple-haired man, feeling ashamed for being scared of him.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple of weeks passed, and little by little Sabo regained some of his memory.</p><p>Repeating his name constantly, he began to remember blurred images of palaces and huge mansions, of elegant and uptight people, richly adorned in their silk attire and accessories of diamonds and gold among many other precious stones, but they had an annoyed and disinterested expression. Selfishness and superficiality were the first words he associated with these vague memories.</p><p>Those memories did not like him.</p><p>But soon the scenes of a raven-haired boy with freckles and a frown came, who in no time was laughing with him. They both ran around in the forest and fought with other people to take their money and other things. The thought that he and the other boy were fighting and stealing made him feel a little bad, but the feeling of that memory makes him have the idea that being next to the freckled boy made him feel good.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>In those days, Dragon had picked up another kid, a girl about Sabo's age. The first time he saw her she had her brown hair very messy, and she looked very insecure. Sabo had that impression and so he decided to be nice to her and give her a warm welcome.</p><p>- Hello what's your name?</p><p>- Koala, my name is Koala. And you? –She looked curious, but seemed to limit herself and tried to act calm.</p><p>- I'm ... Sabo –It still felt strange to say his name. - Sabo is my name.</p><p>He repeated, although more to himself than to Koala, who was smiling widely with the thought of having a new friend.</p><p>- OK! Sabo-kun ~</p><p>Both were sitting in two crates, where the revolutionaries kept and transported fruits and vegetables among other foods and objects. Sabo crossed his legs over his seat.</p><p>- Koala-san, feel calm. Here the boys take good care of us and teach us many things.</p><p>She nodded but tilted her head slightly.</p><p>- Don't call me "-san", I have a feeling we'll be good friends, so call me "-chan" –and she smiled broadly, which showed the lack of one of her teeth.</p><p>He thought she was quite a nice girl.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>And he was right. As soon as they started talking about their lives, they became friends. They went everywhere together, trained constantly and were among the best apprentices.</p><p>At that time, the images of the freckled boy were repeated more frequently, and sometimes another jet appeared, smaller but equally or more mischievous.</p><p>He didn't remember it very well, but whenever those scenes appeared, Sabo felt happy.</p><p>- Wow, Sabo-kun, I hope you remember those boys soon. They must be very important to you if it makes you smile just by thinking of their memories.</p><p>Koala rested a hand on her chin as their instructor adjusted the space for other exercises. Sabo was drinking water and felt his cheeks blush. He didn't know why, but every time he thought, spoke, or remembered that boy, he felt his stomach flip. He was ashamed to say it, he even kept it from Koala.</p><p>H<em>ow do I like someone whose name I don't even remember? Besides that it was a boy!</em></p><p>But his friend was very smart and she soon noticed. It was even possible that comments like this had a hidden message, but Sabo was too deep in thought to notice.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was now, lost in thought, he had to focus and pay attention to his rivals.</p><p>He was at the Corrida Coliseum.</p><p>A girl with pink hair and strangely scant armor approached him; it seems that she knows Luffy, because she spoke to him as if she did. And Sabo played along and avoided speaking in the least because it would be evident that he was not 'Lucy'. However;  one guy did notice the change, noting that his techniques were different from what 'Lucy' had shown in the first round.</p><p>Memorizing opponents' fighting styles is helpful, not only for attacking and defending, but also for knowing when to do so, so he wasn't too surprised that someone noticed and pointed out the noticeable change in his attitude. So Sabo never let his guard down.</p><p>For his part Sabo smiled, he knew very well that he was going to beat him.</p><p>- Lucy! -the girl called him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A couple of months had passed since Koala's arrival, and Sabo's headaches increased until one day he passed out. He had a fever at night and slept until the next afternoon.</p><p>Sabo's body twisted between the sheets of the bed as his mind began to visualize. He began to dream different things, with familiar and unfamiliar faces, until the names came to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His name was Ace, Portgas D. Ace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy who became his first friend, no; more than that, his best friend, his brother. He was the first person who really loved him, just as he was, with whom he shared his wishes for freedom and adventure.</p><p>They both wanted to be pirates. Now he remembered.</p><p>They started gathering and storing their wealth, while training hard for their future battles.</p><p>He remembers how from one moment to another he began to feel strange with him, when he was near him or when he spoke directly to him. It was just around this time that he began to tell him about his new "annoyance." A child who now lived with him, and who followed him everywhere like a bee to the honey.</p><p>He remembers how angry he felt about that, knowing that someone else wanted to be around Ace and be his friend. However, Sabo silenced those absurd thoughts and continued acting as usual.</p><p>Every time Luffy, the boy who followed him, wanted to know how far he was going when he met Sabo, Ace would take him through dangerous places in order to lose him on the way.</p><p>Day after day it was the same; the boy did not give up. And Sabo felt bad for him, but at the same time he admired his perseverance, and more than once he made Ace see it.</p><p>- Bah, don't tell me those things. That annoying dwarf won't leave me alone when I'm over there –he hissed crossed his arms with that angry expression that he liked so much.</p><p>The blond raised an eyebrow and glared at him.</p><p>- Poor boy ... –He said but did nothing. <em>If Ace wanted it that way, fine.</em></p><p> </p><p>One day, Luffy surprised them as they talked about their treasure and how much they needed to buy a ship. They began to argue with him but just at that moment some pirates who had been on the island for a while began to approach.</p><p>Sabo and Ace ran away, but Luffy did not. They had caught him.</p><p>Sabo felt too bad, he knew what those guys would do to the little one. But Ace didn't care, although he did see a slight guilt on his face.</p><p>Those pirates were the same ones who had been robbed by them that morning, and they were looking for their gold back. Ace was worried about what the boy would say, since he had seen the place where they hid their things and those men could steal everything they had accumulated in years. With that pretext, Sabo convinced him to go back and see what they could do to save his treasure.</p><p>It was a huge surprise when Sabo's eyes verified that that child was a user of the fruit, because despite the tremendous punches that those bandits gave him, he was still conscious and it even seemed that they did not hurt him as much as they should. Ace was shocked too, though it was hard for him to admit it.</p><p>Neither of them had seen the powers of a devil fruit before, but taking those blows and punches and staying alive was already a gain.</p><p>- No, I'll never tell you where it is! Let go of me!</p><p>Little Luffy was moving heavily but still with intense willpower as the pirates demanded that he respond.</p><p>- Oh yeah? And why would you cover brats like Ace and Sabo?</p><p>The leader of the band asked him, trying to get him to confess everything he knew.</p><p>- Because they are my friends!</p><p>That was what he needed to hear. Sabo did not hesitate to grasp his tube and step forward. Ace followed him.</p><p>They got into that place and made a big one. Despite being kids, they had great strength and good strategies, thanks to which they were known in the city and its surroundings.</p><p>In the end they were able to save Luffy, and since then they created a blood bond that would never be broken: they became brothers sharing sake.</p><p>From that moment Sabo felt completely happy and blissful.</p><p> </p><p>But his past was soon present, and his brothers knew the truth. That Sabo was a nobleman, part of the aristocracy of the kingdom. Sabo didn't even want to look at Ace's face, he had lied to both of them.</p><p>Luffy, as the good and cheerful little that he was, did not care and accepted it immediately. But Ace crossed his arms, he knew very well what he was like, he was upset. Seeing his reaction made his heart feel heavy, he couldn't bear his rejection.</p><p>- Tsk. Idiot, as if I care if you are a noble or not. –Sabo noticed that he was half smiling. - But I didn't like that you didn't trust me, I thought we were brothers.</p><p>- A-Ace –the blonde bit his lips and clenched his fists. - Forgive me!</p><p>The freckled man was slightly surprised, stretched out his smile and hugged him.</p><p>- Moron...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the arena, Rebecca and Sabo supported each other. Sabo had to admit that the pinkhaired’s way of fighting was very peculiar but also very noble. Although it was very disadvantageous as he had to help him a couple of times.</p><p>- Is something wrong, Lucy?</p><p>Sabo thought how angry Ace would be if he knew that he had not died, he held the urge to cry. He felt so miserable, rubbish, from the day of Ace's death.</p><p>He had to shake his head at the girl, both because he didn't want her to hear his voice and because he couldn't speak right now due to the tightness in his chest that he felt at the thought of Ace.</p><p>He was breaking one of the main rules for any fight: don't get distracted.</p><p>But it was impossible.</p><p>I was fighting for Ace.</p><p>For him.</p><p>And it hurt him horrors to remember everything, to know that he was no longer with them. The fact that he died thinking possibly that he would meet Sabo again after death, made him feel like the worst person in the world.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Ace, I'm so sorry!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he remembered all his past, Dragon and the others were glad that Sabo regained his memory. But Sabo felt terrible, he had to go back to the boys. He should know that they were fine, that they were still alive.</p><p>- Don't worry, Sabo. Some of our colleagues went there; their mission was to help the people of the garbage dump. I assure you that these boys are alive, especially because of what you told me, and whose care they were.</p><p>But Sabo wanted to go back to them, let them know he was okay.</p><p>Dragon convinced him not to. That the best thing now was to take advantage of this opportunity that fate had for him: he would fulfill his dream long before they did. He could change the world, great feats awaited him.</p><p>Sabo weighed it up and believed it was true, that it was the best he could do. He believed that one day they would meet again and that they would celebrate together.</p><p>Someday... sure.</p><p>It was his fault.</p><p>He never found a good time to look for them.</p><p>The missions he went to were important, at the time they were, more than locating his brothers.</p><p>It was his duty.</p><p>But he was putting everything off and now Ace is dead.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>He couldn't see him again ...</p><p>He could no longer hear his voice ...</p><p>He could no longer see his smiles, nor feel his hugs ...</p><p>He could no longer hear his laughter or toast him ...</p><p>Neither ruffle his hair nor breathe in him aroma ...</p><p>He could no longer tell him that he loves him ...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Koala was there for him when he needed her most, when he heard about the Marineford war. He had returned from a mission and as soon as he found out he felt desperate.</p><p>He wanted to go there instantly.</p><p>"There's still time," he told them. But they said it was not.</p><p>They said they couldn't do something in the condition they were in. There were teams that were still on their respective missions, there were some that were injured and needed care, others were just going to their designated missions, and there were other missions that were waiting to be taken care of.</p><p>Then Ace died.</p><p>They had to sedate him, he started to get violent.</p><p>When he woke up, Sabo was tied to his bed and Koala was by his side, as always.</p><p>Barely trying to open his eyes, she called out to Dragon.</p><p>And even though he yelled for them to let him go find his body, see how Luffy was and help him, they did not listen to him.</p><p>He remained tied up, while they threatened to sedate him again. Koala begged him to calm down, not wanting to see him like that.</p><p>- We do this for your good, Sabo-kun. But please calm down, if you do; Dragon-san will let you go.</p><p>Then he calmed down, with great difficulty he was able to control his despair and cool his mind to better analyze the terrible situation he was going through.</p><p>Once he was free again, his hands ran to the newspaper, but there was nothing there yet. It had been three days since Ace had died and Sabo didn't know anything about Luffy.</p><p>Dragon advised him to wait.</p><p>- I have some infiltrators in the navy ... Apparently Luffy managed to escape thanks to Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death. I suppose they must be allies because of what happened at Sabaody ... maybe he returned the favor.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>To all this, we have overlooked information that is truly relevant.</p><p> </p><p>When Sabo recovered his memory, a couple of days later, he was thinking about all that ... And suddenly a deduction came to his mind.</p><p>Luffy's last name was the same as Dragon's.</p><p>They were relatives!</p><p>Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp, and Monkey D. Dragon!</p><p> </p><p>- What is it, Sabo-kun? –Koala had returned from his individual training and because he was in his thoughts, Sabo did not hear her enter.</p><p>- I discovered something, Koala-chan –his eyes remained wide. He told her everything, and got up from his seat to go talk to Dragon.</p><p>At first the older looked at him for a few seconds, examining him. Then he smiled and laughed a little hard.</p><p>- You are a smart boy, Sabo –he indicated for him to take a seat.</p><p>Then he told him that Luffy was his son, that he had left him in charge of his father Garp, and that him in turn had entrusted him to the head of the bandits; Dadan.</p><p>When Sabo dared to ask him why he had abandoned his son, he replied that he must do his duty. But that he was always aware of him.</p><p>There were many things he told him, but those were the most important: Luffy was the son of Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>- Luffy is fine –Dragon assured.</p><p>Sabo believed him.</p><p>But that didn't take away the guilt. A few days passed and he was less restless when he heard someone announce the arrival of a person whose name made him almost run to meet them.</p><p>Nico Robin. The demon girl.</p><p>How many times had she already heard that name, that nickname, and that story? But what mattered most to him was that she was Luffy's partner.</p><p>Koala had already beaten him, and was introducing herself to her. Sabo immediately stepped forward and introduced himself. The woman looked tense and concerned, but she was still polite. She took a step towards one of the subordinates and clearly heard what she said.</p><p>- They said they knew news of Luffy's whereabouts, I want to know.</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, but he controlled himself.</p><p>- Dragon-san told me that he would personally speak with you –the man replied, and walked towards the inside of the ship. Sabo cleared his throat.</p><p>- Did you say Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy, the mugiwara?</p><p>The black-haired girl looked at him carefully, inspecting him.</p><p>- So is. Do you know anything about him? He's my Captain.</p><p>Hearing those words made him shudder, remembering his childhood and the image of the seven-year-old Luffy. Captain. Yes, he was a Captain. He had achieved his dream, and he was still dreaming. Everyone knew that he claimed to be the next King of the Pirates.</p><p>His hands shook a little. And his throat went dry.</p><p>- I see you know him –said the blue-eyed woman.</p><p>- Uhm ...  –Sabo didn't answer him. - What exactly do you want to know about Luffy? Aren’t you his partner?</p><p>- I think you, the Revolutionary Army, must know very well what happened in the Sabaody Archipelago –she commented, tilting her head slightly, analyzing Sabo's expressions. - They know that the Shichibukai Kuma separated us all, sending us to different and distant places. I don't know where my nakamas are. And obviously I want to hear from them. His partner told me that they would give me the information I need.</p><p>So it was true. Luffy was alone. He already knew he was, he already knew about Sabaody. Sabo was upset to know that Luffy did not have his crew to overcome this loss and mourn. At least Sabo had Koala, his other companions, and Dragon. Luffy had no one.</p><p> </p><p>Dragon.</p><p> </p><p>More than once Sabo has felt responsible for Dragon not being with his son. It's not like he treats him like he is, but why didn't he take Luffy then? Why didn't he take Ace too? Sabo's stomach churned.</p><p>More than once he had wondered what would have happened to their lives if Dragon had taken all three of them, and not just him.</p><p>Nico Robin was still watching him.</p><p>- Luffy is my little brother.</p><p>He remembers very well how his eyes darkened, how he pressed and broke the sides of the newspaper with his nails, how his lips trembled for a few moments, and the fury he had before saying with pain:</p><p>- We are not by your side to help you get over this pain, Luffy-san.</p><p>Nico Robin stayed with them for a few days, as he had nowhere to go. A carrier gull arrived one morning, dropping the newspaper. He and Robin threw themselves at the newspaper and both of them began to read avidly.</p><p>Sabo had not understood very well, it seemed to be in a kind of key or code, with a hidden message. The black-haired woman smiled an enigmatic smile, and Sabo's eyes scanned the image that said "3D2Y."</p><p>Nico Robin continued drinking her tea, calmly; which seemed strange to Sabo since the fact she looked a bit worried and tense since she arrived, despite being a calm person.</p><p>- What happen? What does "3D2Y" mean? It's a message, right? Sabo wrinkled his nose, believing he wouldn't answer him.</p><p>- You are my Captain's sworn brother –she spoke softly before answering her question. - I'll tell you. Luffy told us that we would meet again three days after what happened in Sabaody, we did not know exactly how long it had been since then; upon waking up. Or at least I didn't really know that while doing it. Hence my concern to hear from him.</p><p>- Three days? ... Three ... days ... –Sabo strung the words together and understood the first part. - "2Y" ... Two ... years ...? But what does it mean? Will they see each other in two years?</p><p> </p><p>The woman with the enigmatic smile stayed with them all that time.</p><p>- You told me that you would house me, didn't you?</p><p>Sabo didn't really think she would agree to stay for that couple of days, and Robin transformed the invitation so that she could take it as an invitation to spend those two years with them.</p><p>- Yes! Robin-chan, we will be very good friends!</p><p>And Koala's attitude didn't help much. It was as if the woman told them "It's your fault for bringing me here in the first place, now you must host me."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>He was doing it.</p><p>He was fighting for Ace's fruit. The mera mera no mi was the only memory he had of him, despite not having known him with that power.</p><p>No one had the right to take it. Luffy couldn't, it was too risky, almost suicide. He agreed that Sabo should take it.</p><p> </p><p>- Shishishi I'm glad we met here again, Sabo. I know you will win.</p><p>- Me too, Lu. I will, for Ace.</p><p> </p><p>He reached it.</p><p>He took the mera mera no mi in his hands.</p><p>He had it.</p><p>And he had to eat it before he fell faster.</p><p>- Iagh!! What a bad taste!!</p><p>He knew that akumas tasted bad, everyone had heard. But Sabo thought it tasted even worse.</p><p>The coliseum was flooding more and more and Sabo felt no different. It kept falling.</p><p>- OH MY GOD I'M BURNING !! –he screamed when he noticed that his entire body was on fire. - I am...!! Are? I don't feel anything ... -he noticed that the flames did nothing to him and then he tried to start controlling them.</p><p>Something burned inside him.</p><p>He didn't know how to describe it, he just felt a warmness that hugged him tenderly but at the same time made him feel safe. He was thinking and trying to figure out how to handle these new powers. He had to act fast.</p><p>- Hiken!</p><p>He hoped it would work, and when he opened my eyes, Ace's attack had come out just as Sabo wanted.</p><p>It was so exciting but at the same time it was overwhelming. Having an akuma power was incredible, like a dream. But knowing that the same power had belonged to Ace for years made him feel too bad, he felt that he had stolen from him, even though he knew it was not.</p><p>Sabo felt that way because it seemed to him that the fruit did not belong to him, but at the same time he wanted to be the only one to take it. He felt selfish, but he wanted to have that memory of his dear freckled guy. Only he should have it, because he would make good use of it, only Sabo had loved Ace so much that he would let someone else take his mera mera.</p><p>He put his thoughts aside and decided to use his new powers to leave the coliseum together with Rebecca.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the coliseum, Sabo showed up with the pinkhaired girl and some of Luffy's nakamas while Koala helped him dress and put on his hat. Sabo thanked him with a smile.</p><p>He had to fight with Admiral Fujitora, to give Luffy time and let him get to Doflamingo as soon as possible. There was not much time, he knew very well.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Now he was facing Burgess.</p><p>- Luffy is my little brother.</p><p>- Eh? I had heard that, that you, Mugiwara and Ace were sworn brothers ... Hey, you're the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, I don't want any problems with you.</p><p>The guy seemed scared that things would get big. But Sabo didn't mind that.</p><p>- Oh, then let's make this personal. Luffy is my brother and from now on I will watch his back.</p><p>With that said, he lit his fingers and could see the masked man astonishment.</p><p>- It was you...!</p><p>Burgess began to speak, rather to himself, realizing with this that Sabo had been the one from the coliseum, the one who got the mera mera no mi. One of Luffy's friends told Sabo that this exchange was not legal but that what was done was done. Who knows what would have happened if Burgess had it. It was better this way. Sabo owned the fruit now.</p><p>- The mera mera no mi! –The fighter yelled and then gave an evil laugh. - I can still have it! I will kill you, and then the fruit will be mine! –And laughed again.</p><p>- So it was true –Sabo muttered to himself. - Teach's crew is looking for users with reward ...</p><p>Burgess interrupted his outward musings and wanted to attack him. Sabo protected himself without having to dodge him. This power was great. He just had to become intangible and Burgess completely pierced it.</p><p>- I don't think I can help you with Doflamingo, Luffy!  I'll stay with Burgess for a while!</p><p>Sabo nonchalantly warned his younger brother with a smile; while keeping an eye out for Burgess's upcoming moves.</p><p>- Don't worry ... I will defeat Mingo ... Catz is giving me time until my haki recovers ... –Luffy spoke with a little difficulty.</p><p>Sabo was a little worried, but he knew he would make it. So many years had passed.</p><p>- You've become very independent, huh? –The blond smiled when he remembered their childhood.</p><p>Burgess got up and wanted to attack him again. This time Sabo ran over to him as he readied himself, setting his hand on fire and digging his claws into his stomach.</p><p>- Fire flame dragon!</p><p>He was willing to do whatever he could to protect his brother, but first he had to beat Burgess. He snapped his fingers and grasped his tube, preparing his next attack.</p><p>Nothing and no one would stop him from helping Luffy.</p><p>Not this time.</p><p>He promised Ace, after learning that he had died. He would take care of Luffy, just as they had both sworn to do when they were children, just as he had told her in that letter when he set sail in his boat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll make you feel proud of me, Ace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll keep your memory alive, and your name respected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that one day we will meet again, I will make sure to go to the same place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could never confess my feelings to you in life, and on that visit to your grave I said it out loud for the first time, feeling great relief and a light and gentle breeze that hugged me ... It seemed to me that it was you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I know that I must not cling to something that was no longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What I can do is keep your name and your memory, it is to fulfill your dream and will. That's why ... from wherever you are watching us...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Look at me, Ace.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cry with me T-T</p><p>Thanks for reading! ;3</p><p>I wrote this around...six years ago? and I remember when I had a heart attack when Oda finally let us knows what happened to Sabo and that in fact he had amnesia akefaelrgerg idk, i cried TT</p><p>(Btw this is the second fic I post about one piece here, if you like kidlaw ship you can search for my one shot from this couple too, it's based in wano arc ;D)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>